


Holding Your Scarred Heart In Hand

by Sxymami0909



Series: Stydia Season 4 Canon Tags [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the doors finally open, there are only two things Lydia can think about. Finding her mother and finding Stiles. Nothing else matters. Meanwhile, Scott and the others are healing with the cure, but Kira…well things aren’t quite looking up for Beacon Hills resident Kitsune. (Title from ‘All The Same’ by Sick Puppies)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Your Scarred Heart In Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Request: from jodie4513 on Tumblr - Prompt: set in this Mondays new episode, Kira gets really really sick and Scott gets worried/overprotective over her. She either dies or ends up in the hospital. Sorry it's so angst and dark!

Panic. Blinding fear. Regret. Heartache.

They reverberated through her body from the second she found out about the quarantine at the school to even now when she was standing outside the double doors of the high school, the sheriff by her side waiting for the doors to be opened. The head of the CDC was droning on about how it seemed like the virus was short lived and they would be opening the school up momentarily, but not to touch anything or anyone that was still in the quarantine section.

What did they think that people were idiots? It was common sense that you shouldn’t touch anything or anyone who could be infected. Lydia let out a frustrated sigh, the man speaking glancing at her briefly and sending her a reprimanding look. She rolled her eyes and cut off his next words, “We understand can you please just open the doors? Some of us have loved ones in there.” She stated annoyance coloring her tone because honestly it was better than the earth shattering fear that was currently rippling through her.

Someone in the school was either dead or going to die and Lydia needed to make sure it wasn’t her mother or Stiles. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t be able to keep going if it was either. She was already on a very short fuse. Her lack of sleep and Meredith’s death hitting way too close to home. Lydia couldn’t lose anyone else.

Michael Stilinski glanced at the red head beside him and he felt a pang in his heart. She was worried and if he didn’t know Lydia as well as he did he wouldn’t even realize that her annoyance was just a ploy to mask the emotions underneath it. He cleared his throat, “I think the young lady’s right. Let’s get these doors open, _now_.” He stated eyeing the man in the hazemat suit.

The second the doors opened, a gust of air pushed forward and Lydia took off like a bat out of hell. She moved into the building pushing through the students who were already at the school and the other CDC agents working, her head moving frantically from side to side as she tried to find the people she was looking for. And then she spotted her mother at the end of the hall and part of her fear turned into relief. “Mom…MOM!” She called as she ran down the hallway her wedge boots hitting the ground at a steady pace, making a loud thumping noise. She moved straight into her mother’s arms gripping onto her tightly as she squeezed her eyes shut fighting to keep the tears back.

Her mother might not always be there, but she was her mother and knowing her mother was in there while the foreboding feeling of death permeating around the school…well it wasn’t doing her psyche any favors.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry honey,” she pulled back and cupped Lydia’s cheeks. “I was just…trying to get a little overtime.” She said sheepishly before pulling her into another hug.

Lydia held on tightly a small smile pulling at her lips. She heard footsteps behind them and released her mom in time to see the sheriff sending her a small smile.

He glanced at Lydia’s mother and nodded his head, “Glad to see that you’re alright Natalie.”

“Stiles,” Lydia said her voice cutting off whatever her mother had been about to say as she glanced between the two adults her short lived relief fleeing as panic struck again. “Mom have you seen Stiles is he okay?” She asked her brows drawing together in a frown.

Natalie glanced around briefly sending her daughter an apologetic look. “I saw him a bit earlier, he looked sick and he was asking some odd questions before disappearing out of the quarantine section of the classrooms.

Lydia’s chest tightened one of her hands clenching at her side as she did her best not to imagine the worst. She couldn’t lose Stiles, she just couldn’t. “He was sick? How sick mom? Where is he now?” She asked her heartbeat picking up speed.

Michael glanced at the redhead and placed a hand on her arm remembering what Rafe had told him about the vault. “Lydia I think Stiles is with Scott,” he said calmly drawing her attention to him. “They’re in the vault.” He told her quietly as someone called her mother’s name.

Natalia frowned turning towards the other teacher briefly and then looking back at Lydia and the sheriff. “I need to finish helping them get everyone out. Will you be alright sweetie?” She asked concerned.

Lydia nodded and Michael gave Natalie a tight smile. “I’ll make sure she gets home alright Natalie.”

She nodded, “Thank you sheriff,” she squeezed Lydia’s arm and then moved down the hall herding some of the lottering teenagers with her.

Lydia waited until her mother was out of earshot before turning to the sheriff, “Where is the vault? How do I get in?”

“I don’t--”

“I’ll take you,” Derek said catching the end of the sentence as he appeared beside them. He’d been planning on going into the vault at the main entrance after leaving the hospital, but there were too many people outside for him to open it. So, he needed to use the entrance in the school and since Lydia looked like she might be having or about to have some kind of panic attack he might as well bring her along.

Lydia glanced at Derek a look of relief on her face. “Thank you.” She said the expression in her eyes grateful as she motioned for him to lead the way.

“I’m coming with you two,” said Michael as he followed Derek and Lydia down the hallway towards the back of the school. He needed to see his son and Scott, make sure they were both okay so he could call Melissa and give her an update on their boys. They zig zagged through hallways and walked down a set of stairs until they got to the basement.

Lydia was anxiously following Derek doing her best not to push the wolf to move faster. He was after all doing them a favor. He finally came to a stop and Lydia saw the open vault door. She pushed passed Derek and the sheriff and ran into the vault, her heart slamming against her chest. She didn’t notice the broken glass, or the fact that Scott and Kira were sitting off to the side. She didn’t notice the lack of Malia. All Lydia could see was Stiles crouching down near the floor his back to her and the relief was immediate. He was alive, he was okay. Everything was going to be okay. “Stiles!”

Stiles glanced up from his crouched position at the frantic sound of his name echoing in the vault, the crumbled dead pool list in his hand. His brows drew together when he saw Lydia’s pale face a hint of worry pushing aside the pain in his chest. He stood, “Lydi--” before he could even finish her name she’d thrown herself at him, his arms immediately wrapping around her, one resting at the small of her back, the other at the back of her head. Confusion filled his face as he looked over at Derek and his Dad, trying to figure out why she seemed so upset.

His head was still a big foggy from virus and he was pretty sure he was still traumatized from the events in the locker room, something he never wanted to think about again despite the fact that he couldn’t seem to get the assassins brain matter exploding right in front of him out of his head. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Lydia’s voice.

“Thank god you’re okay,” she whispered holding onto him for another minute before pulling back enough to see his face. The fear in her eyes clear as she trailed her hands down his arms and frowned when she saw the splattered blood on his shirt and parts of his face. “What happened?” She asked as Derek and the sheriff moved into the vault, Michael heading towards then and Derek over to Scott and Kira.

Stiles blinked when he noticed the fear in her eyes and realization hit him. She’d had one of her banshee feelings and everyone she cared about including her mom had been at the school. He swallowed hard thinking about how terrified he’d been not ten minutes ago when he couldn’t get to Scott. He reached out and cupped her cheek. “It’s actually sort of a long story, now is probably not the time,” he said quietly as his gaze shifted to his dad.

Lydia followed his line of vision and when she saw the sheriff moving towards them she stepped back from Stiles giving them some room knowing as much as she wanted to stay in his arms to reassure herself that he was fine, he needed his dad more.

Michael shifted forward when Lydia stepped out of the way pulling his son into a hug. He wrapped his arms around him, patting his back lightly as the tension in his chest finally eased. “You alright?” He asked gruffly.

Stiles hugged his dad back and swallowed hard, “I don’t know, ask me again in the morning and we’ll see,” he joked, but his tone was shaky and lacked its normal humor. Stiles had absolutely been prepared to die earlier; honestly he would have deserved it after everything he’d done. He tried to push away the morbid thought as he shifted back from his dad and glanced over at Derek before his gaze shifted to Scott and Kira.

“How are you guys holding up?” he asked.

Scott nodded from his seat on the large box. “Better than I was.” He said standing and reaching for Kira to help her up.

The second Kira stood a wave of dizziness hit her and she stumbled, the feel of several pairs of hands gripping her body at once to keep her steady, was mildly comforting. She blinked and while the fuzziness was gone from her eyes, she felt warm and her body felt heavy. “Scott?” She asked a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Scott frowned and glanced at Derek who had grabbed Kira’s other arm. “What’s going on? I thought the stuff in the jar was supposed to help. It helped us and Malia,” he said worry coloring his voice as he wrapped an arm around Kira when Derek released her.

Derek frowned as Stiles, the sheriff and Lydia walked over to them, “I don’t know. It was supposed to.”

A flutter of nervousness filled Lydia’s stomach, “The virus was made to kill wolves, what if it affects foxes differently?” She asked her voice quiet, “And if it does maybe the antidote isn’t the same.”

Kira let out a soft groan and when Scott felt her body lean more heavily on him he shifted and lifted her in his arms. “She’s burning up,” he said his heartbeat picking up speed as his gut clenched with fear. “What do we do?”

Derek glanced at the sheriff and then back at Scott, “I have my car. Your mom and Deaton are probably still at the hospital. We should take her to them. If something is going on hopefully they can help.” Derek looked over at the shelves, “Where’s the rest of the herb? We might need it later.” He told them.

Scott hesitated, “I broke the jar, I barely made it over to the shelf to grab it, the virus was already pretty far into our systems.” He shifted back with Kira in his arms, his gaze dropping to the floor as he nodded towards the mess among the glass.

Derek inhaled and nodded, “I’ll grab some of it,” he dug his keys out of his pocket, “Take my car, I’ll call Deaton and let him know that you guys are on your way. And Scott…hurry.” He told him his brow furrowed as he glanced at Kira.

She let out a small noise and Scott tightened his grip on her with one hand as he reached for the keys with the other. “Someone tell Mr. Yukumura where we’re heading, he’ll want to know.” He said as he glanced over at Stiles, Lydia and the sheriff all of who looked worried. “Everything’s going to be fine.” He stated, trying to sound confident.

Lydia swallowed hard, “Scott,” she whispered her gaze flickering to Kira before looking back at him.

Scott’s jaw clenched, “No, you’re wrong.” His voice was hard and Lydia flinched.

Stiles pursed his lips and rested a hand at the small of Lydia’s back, “I don’t think that’s what she meant man, I think she was just telling you that she got a feeling…that’s all.” He said soothingly. “Do you want us to come?” He asked worried about Scott and Kira. She should have been better already.

Scott shook his head I’ve got this. “Just…stay safe.” He said before turning and rushing towards the entrance of the vault and running out Kira in his arms.

Stiles ran a hand through his hair as Derek moved over to the mess on the floor and started picking up some of the large pieces of the herb. “I’ll get these back to the hospital,” he stated, “And I’ll keep an eye on Scott,” he said glancing over his shoulder at Stiles. “You should head home.” He met Stiles gaze, the smells coming from the teenager cluing him in on what kind of afternoon he’d had.

Stiles held Derek’s gaze for a minute before nodding. “Thanks,” he said shortly, “Make sure someone keeps me up to date with how Kira is doing.” He told the younger Hale before glancing over at his dad and Lydia who hadn’t left his side since she came into the vault. “I’ve got my jeep,” he offered.

Michael glanced at his son, “Why don’t you take Lydia back to the house, I’ll fill Mr. Yukimura in and then meet you guys there.” He told them.

Lydia pressed her lips together, “I drove here.”

Michael nodded, “I’ll have one of the deputies drop your car off at your house. This is the second time someone has tried to kill you guys. I don’t think any of you should be alone right now.” He replied his brows furrowed, jaw tight. He didn’t know how many assassins there were, but he’d be damned if he let any of them get to the kids.

Derek stood, “Michael’s right. There was another one at the hospital,” his gaze fell to Lydia, “And you’re extremely high on the list. There’s only one person worth more than you and that’s Scott. They’ve stepped up their game…you shouldn’t be alone.” He stated as he slipped the herb into jacket and straightened up.

Michael nodded, “You two get home safely, we’ll handle things here for now. Go.” He said catching his sons gaze.

Stiles hesitated for a minute. He remember what Lydia said after Meredith was killed. That she was next and he wasn’t about to let that happen. God, this was all so fucked up. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take all of this without breaking down. Stiles shook himself from his thoughts and when he saw the look in his dad’s eyes he let out a breath and nodded, “Come on, Lydia.” He reached out gripping her hand gently before giving her a light tug and heading towards the door.

Michael and Derek watched them go before glancing at each other. Derek pressed his lips together, “Braeden said there were a group of assassins in the woods talking about going after the Banshee.” He said quietly. “They’re coming for her.”

Michael swallowed heavily knowing he couldn’t let that happen. “Then we protect her with everything we’ve got. Because these kids can’t lose someone else and because Stiles would never be able to come back from the,” he replied quietly.

Derek nodded. “We’ll protect her. She doesn’t feel like she’s worth protecting,” he admitted, “But she is.” He stated simply.

Michael nodded, “She is.” He agreed before reaching out and patting Derek on the back, “You better get to the hospital son, I’ll handle things here.”

Derek glanced at the sheriff studying him for a moment before nodding. “Keep me in the loop.” He said while heading for the doorway.

“You do the same,” Michael called out as he watched Derek go. He shook his head as he glanced around the vault. Sometimes he was pretty sure they’d all be safer if they packed up and left Beacon Hills. But he knew for a fact that Scott and Stiles wouldn’t run from their home and the pack wouldn’t either. So, there was only one choice, they would fight and they would win…or they’d die trying.

 

______

 

Stiles ran the towel through his hair scrubbing hard and making sure there wasn’t a speck of blood still on him. He’d just gotten out of the shower and was clad in a clean white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. He walked down the hallway making his way towards his bedroom and paused in the doorway, his gaze falling on Lydia was sitting completely still on his bed, staring at the board in his room. Her hands were at her sides clenched into the material of his comforter.

He had no idea what was going through her head and while she looked better than the last time she was in his room, Lydia still looked way too pale. She looked thinner too and her bright beautiful eyes were still marred with a haunted look that chipped away at Stiles’ soul. He hated seeing her so broken. God, he hated seeing all of them so broken. He was so tired, emotionally, physically, just everything. It was all getting to be too much, especially after today.

Stiles stepped into the room and cleared his throat, “Hey,” he said quietly as he tossed the towel aside on his desk chair.

Lydia glanced up some of the tension easing from her body at the sight of him. “Hey, did the shower help?” She asked softly. She’d been sitting there for about twenty minutes going over everything in her head. Trying to figure out who exactly her feeling was for, why Meredith was in her house, if Kira was going to be okay, why Stiles seemed so off. She had so many questions that needed answers and Lydia had no idea where to start.

Stiles nodded as he walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. “Yeah a little.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his shoulders slightly slumped as he rolled his neck trying to get the kinks out.

Lydia eyed him critically for a couple of minutes before breaking the silence in the room. “What happened in there today Stiles? Are you alright?” She asked reaching out and placing a hand on his leg, “I feel like something…something’s off.”

Stiles let out a shaky breath and rested his hand over hers. “A lot,” he stated, “A lot happened today. I thought I lost him. I thought I didn’t make it in time to tell them the cure. I stood there banging on the door, slamming it and nothing and then,” he glanced down, his chest tightening, “I thought they were gone, that I’d failed Scott somehow and god Lydia…I killed me.” He whispered. “I think there have only been times I’ve ever been that scared, once when Jennifer took my dad, and the other time when Peter attacked you on the lacrosse field. I couldn’t think, all I could see was the three of you slipping away from me and it was terrifying. Panic inducing even.”

Lydia’s brows drew together and she squeezed his thigh, “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” she knew what it was like to lose her best friend and she wouldn’t wish that kind of pain on anyone. She was mildly confused about his statement involving her and Peter, but right now she needed to focus on Stiles. Lydia could ask him about that later. “What else happened?”

Stiles angled his head in her direction, “The assassin was ready to kill me. Had a gun to my head and everything because I wouldn’t tell him where Scott and the pack were. He was this close,” he lifted his free hand showing her a sliver of space. “That was his blood on my shirt and face. Agent McCall shot him in the head right in front of me…saved my life.” He responded, his tone shaky.

Lydia’s heart clenched and she shifted closer to Stiles. The thought that he’d been so close to death terrified her, but she didn’t say that. Right now she needed to be strong for him because he didn’t look nearly as okay as he pretended to be. “You’re okay though,” she said quietly as she rubbed his leg, “Everything is going to be okay. Agent McCall got rid of the assassin, and no one else died,” thankfully she added silently. “We’re going to take down every single one of these assassins Stiles. No one else dies and. I can’t image how terrifying today was, but you came out of it alive and that’s something. You’re stronger than you know.” She whispered.

Stiles’ heart warmed at her words. If only he believed that. After all him being weak was the reason the Nogitsune got into him in the first place. Plus on top of everything else Malia was angry at him and he couldn’t help feeling like the biggest ass in the world for keeping her in the dark. “Thanks Lyds,” he rubbed his hand over hers and swallowed hard. “Malia is angry mostly at me, but probably at the whole pack.” He warned.

Lydia arched an eyebrow, surprise coloring her features, “Why?”

Stiles glanced down, “She knows about Peter. She saw the dead pool list with her name. She pissed and honestly I don’t blame her.” He let out a bitter chuckle, “Well I guess it was bound to happen, I mean I mess up basically every relationship in my life at one point or another so why not my girlfriend too.” He said with a shrug.

Lydia did her best not to let the pang in her heart affect her demeanor. Stiles didn’t need her getting upset he needed her to be his friend. “I’m sorry Stiles; I know you really care about her. But just because she’s upset it doesn’t mean she won’t forgive you.” She slid her hand off his thigh. “You’re an amazing guy Stiles; she’d be crazy to give you up. Everyone makes mistakes you were trying to protect her.” She offered.

Stiles glanced up and looked over at Lydia, “And when we were trying to protect you and lied to you about everything? How did you feel?” He asked pointedly knowing she’d been angry about it.

Lydia sighed, “I was pissed and rightfully so,” she told him matter-of-factly, “But I was also there when you need me and I got over it obviously or I wouldn’t be here right now. She probably just needs time to process Stiles and once she realizes that you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to her,” Lydia swallowed hard, “She’ll have you make this up to her and things will be back on track with the two of you.” She said even as her heart clenched, pain filling her chest.

Stiles held Lydia’s gaze for a minute before half a smile pulled at his lips. “You know for someone who isn’t Malia’s biggest fan you’re pretty loyal to our relationship.” He commented.

Lydia kept her eyes on his and spoke without a hint of hesitation in her voice, “I’m loyal to _you_.” She stated. “She makes you happy and after everything we’ve all been through. All I really want is for us all to be happy and if Malia is what makes you happy…” her words cut off, but she forced herself to keep going, “then I’m happy for you.” She told him sending him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

It was the hardest sentence she’d said in a long time and even though she wanted to be selfish and tell him how she felt now that things were rocky between him and Malia, she wouldn’t. Lydia didn’t want to get him that way. She wanted Stiles to want her as much as she wanted him.

Stiles studied Lydia’s face and if he didn’t know better he’d say those were tears glistening in her eyes. He frowned, reached out and cupped her cheek. “Lydia are you alright?” he asked the worry clear in his voice.

She nodded, “Yeah, I’m okay now. My mom is fine, you’re going…Scott is going to take care of Kira,” hopefully, “So yeah, I’m okay.” She told him not carefully.

Stiles wasn’t quite sure he believed her, but he wasn’t going to push. “Okay,” he said softly, “I’m sorry I scared you today, I know how that feels and it sucks. I’m just glad you weren’t in the school with us.” He admitted, “I’ve never been so happy that you’re like a million times smarter than everyone else,” he joked lightly.

Lydia chuckled, “That’s funny because the whole time I was out there the only thing I could think about was being inside with you,” she admitted. “I was cursing the fact that I was so smart and took it so early.”

Something flickered inside of Stiles and he blinked at her comment. He opened his mouth and then closed it. “Are you hungry?” He finally asked, “I can see what’s in the fridge. My dad will probably be back soon and I don’t want to run out anywhere until we hear from Scott.”

Lydia shook her head, “Not really, do you think,” she paused, “Would I be okay if we just lay here for a little bit?” She asked. She knew it was silly. It was the afternoon and so much had happened that they should be doing something more productive, but really all Lydia wanted was for Stiles to hold her. She’d been so terrified that she was going to lose him again and it had only made her realize once again how much she loved Stiles Stilinski.

Stiles nodded, “Yeah, yeah of course. It’s been a long day.” He said as he got up and shifted climbing up on the bed as he watched Lydia get up as well. His eyes followed her movements as she lifted herself onto the bed and crawled over to him. Stiles felt his heartbeat pick up speed and he pursed his lips, that wasn’t good. He was just going to ignore that. He opened his arms for her and seconds later Lydia was pressed against his side.

She wrapped an arm around his midsection inhaled deeply by his neck, the smell of water a soap clinging to his skin. “Thank for bringing me back here,” she murmured.

“Of course,” Stiles said. “Lydia,” his voice was quiet when he spoke.

“Yeah?” She asked tilting her head slightly in his direction.

Stiles swallowed hard, “Thanks for being here for me. I know things have been crazy lately with everything. And after last week with Meredith, I just want you to know that I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. You’re going to be fine; I’ll make sure of it.”

Lydia’s heart warmed and she tightened her grip on Stiles. It was so hard not to tell him she loved him when he said stuff like that. “I know Stiles. And I won’t let anyone hurt you either. We’ll watch each other’s backs like we always do.” She said simply.

Stiles smiled, “Yeah, we will.” He said leaning down to press a kiss against her forehead. He ran his hand up and down her back gently wishing that things could always be this calm, but knowing they wouldn’t. But for now Stiles was going to let himself enjoy this moment knowing it wouldn’t last and wanting to make the best of it. Everything else could wait, at least for a little bit.

 

______

 

Scott sat beside the hospital bed Kira’s hand clutched in between both of his. This couldn’t be happening. He glanced at the single monitor stretched as far away from her body as it could get. He’d brought her to the hospital about two hours ago and she’d been on a steady decline since. His mother and Deaton had to set up a room for her down one of the closed wings of the hospital. After her body reacted with some of the machines and basically short circuited them, they had to make sure to keep any and all monitors away from her body.

She’d lost consciousness about forty minutes ago and Scott had no idea what to do. He couldn’t go through with losing someone else he cared about. He couldn’t lose Kira the way he’d lost Allison. He dropped his head resting it on their hands and tried to take a few calming breaths. He could hear the pacing outside the door and Scott closed his eyes briefly. “You can come in, I can hear you.” He told them.

Melissa hesitated, glancing at Deaton, Mr. Yukimura and Derek before nodding. They walked in one at a time, the readout’s of Kira’s test results clutched in Melissa’s hands. Her chest tightened when she saw Scott beside Kira. “Sweetie, the tests came back inconclusive again, we’re going to run a few more.”

Scott shook his head and glanced up, “What’s the point?” He snapped, “I don’t understand. Why are we okay and she isn’t? The herb should have worked on her too if the virus did. Despite the fact that she isn’t a wolf the virus is still the same, which means the same things should make her better…I just,” his voice broke, “I need her to be better Mom.”

Tears glistened in her sons eyes and Melissa walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him, “I know honey.” She glanced over his head at Deaton whose brows were drawn together.

Mr. Yukimura walked over to the other side of the bed and rested a hand on Kira’s arm. “She’s strong, a fighter. She’ll hold on until we figure this out.” He said quietly hoping his words were true.

Derek stepped forward beside Deaton and cleared his throat. “Scott is right,” he said, “Even though she’s responding different to the virus, she’s still getting sick by it, which means the herb should still cure it.” He glanced at Scott, “You said you broke the jar right? What happened after that?”

Scott’s brows furrowed, “There was a powder mixed in with the leaves of the herbs and stuff when I inhaled it and made me feel better, Malia too.”

Derek sent him a thoughtful look. “What if inhaling it wasn’t enough to help Kira since her body responded differently. What if she has to actually the herb? Could that work?” He asked glancing around the room,

Deaton cocked his head to the side. “It’s definitely worth a try. Is there any left?” He asked Scott.

Scott glanced at Derek who nodded and pulled a handful out of his pocket, “Maybe if you brew the tea with it and we get it into her mouth that’ll help,” he offered.

Deaton took the tea and glanced at Melissa and Mr. Yukimura, “We’ll do that now; you two keep an eye on Kira.”

Scott nodded as the adults left and turned his gaze back to his girlfriend. “You know, sometimes I wonder if people like you and me are just meant to be alone. That way the people we care about don’t constantly get hurt,” he said quietly.

Derek contemplated Scott’s words before moving forward and sitting in the chair on the other side of Kira. “I think sometimes it feels that way because when you have power, real power someone else always wants it and that makes life dangerous. But that’s the reason we surround ourselves with the people we love and with people like us because we’re more likely to survive with a pack.”

Derek was silent for a minute, “I know things have been rough lately Scott. But they won’t always be like this. We’ll get past this and when we do you’ll finish up school, get in to college and maybe even leave Beacon Hills behind for good, who knows. But in times of crisis the most important thing is to keep the faith in the people around you and most importantly in yourself.” He told him.

Scott looked away from Kira and over at Derek. He was silent for a minute before half a tired smile appeared on his face. “You know, you’re pretty smart.” He commented before his tone turned serious, “I know I don’t say this a lot, but I really appreciate you being here. I don’t think I’d be able to handle all of this if I didn’t know you’d be helping out. So thanks,” he said sincerely.

Derek swallowed heavily, “I’m sure you’d be okay.” He stated lightly, “But you’re welcome. I’m sorry I wasn’t more helpful sooner,” he admitted.

Scott shrugged, “Now is all that matters.” He glanced back over at Kira right as Mr. Yukimura came back into the room with a cup of tea.

“It’s finished,” he said as he walked over to the bed, “Scott, can you lift her up? We need to try and get some of this down her throat and hopefully that will wake her up so she can drink the rest herself.” He told the teenager quickly.

Scott was up and by Kira’s head in seconds. He shifted her body lifting her with ease until she was in a sitting position. He opened her mouth tilting her head back just a little, not wanting her to choke and then glanced at Mr. Yukimura.

Mr. Yukimura stepped over to them, pressing the cup to his daughter’s lips and tilting it back enough to slip some into her mouth. They waited for a minute and then two. And the more time that passed the more Scott’s shoulder’s sagged.

He was about to put rest her body back against the bed when Kira jerked in his arms, her eyes flying open as she sucked in a sharp breath, her heart pounding heavily in her chest.

Kira blinked rapid, fear taking hold of her as she struggled against the arms on her until she heard a familiar voice.

“Kira it’s okay, it’s us, relax. It’s us,” Scott repeated.

Kira finally stopped struggling and took a minute to glance around the room her vision blurry for a few seconds before going back to normal. “Scott?” She asked her voice raspy before she turned her head, “Dad?”

Mr. Yukimura nodded, “Thank god, you need to drink the rest of this tea, hurry, do it now please.”

Confusion crossed Kira’s face, but she took the tea from her dad in shaky hands and sipped at it. A few minutes later the entire cup was gone and she was feeling massively better. She inhaled deeply and let it out slowly. “So…PSAT’s…never again.” She stated making her dad and Scott chuckle.

Derek’s lip twitched slightly as he stood, “I’m gonna head over and check on Braeden. I’m glad you’re okay Kira.”

She looked over at the other wolf and smiled, “Thanks Derek.” She watched him go before turning to her dad and Scott. “Sorry I scared you guys,” she said sheepishly.

Mr. Yukimura smiled and placed a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. “It’s alright, now just get some rest. I’m going to call your mother and tell her you’re alright. She was trying to find a flight home from her business trip.” He explained as he patted her hand, squeezed Scott’s shoulder and then left the hospital room.

Scott ran his finger over Kira’s hand, “You have no idea how glad I am that you’re okay.” He told her.

Kira’s chest tightened at the look on his face. She shifted on the bed and patted the space next to her, “I’m glad you’re okay too,” she replied.

Scott got up and lifted himself onto the bed careful of the wires before wrapping an arm around her and tugging her against him. “Get some rest; this whole thing will be over and done with by the time you wake up.” He told her.

Kira nodded burrowing her face in Scott’s chest, her hands clutching at his body. “Thanks for being here with me,” she whispered feeling her eyes grow heavy.

Scott bent his head and placed a kiss against her hair. “Always.” He said sincerely as he felt her breathing even out. He carefully reached down into his pocket for his cell phone and shot a text message to Stiles before resting his head against the hospital pillow, relief filling his chest. Everything was going to be okay now…he’d make sure of it.

 

______

 

Stiles’ phone vibrated on his bedside table and he glanced over at it before looking down at the strawberry blonde in his arms. She’d fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago and he hadn’t had the heart to wake her. He reached for his phone, lifted it up and swiped his finger over the screen to check the messages. Stiles saw Scott’s name and when he clicked on it the message popped up.

_‘Kira’s gonna be fine, I’m with her in the hospital, she’s sleeping now. Everything good on your end?’_

Stiles was relieved. He considered his best friends question, his gaze once again dropping to Lydia before he replied to Scott.

_‘Everything is good here too. All cleaned up, not feeling sick and Lydia is safe here with me for the moment.’_

He sent the message and then rested the phone back on the nightstand before letting his arm tighten around Lydia again. A lot had happened earlier that day and Stiles was still carrying it all with him. He was going to have to talk to Malia eventually and he hoped she’d understand why he did what he did, why the pack had done what they did. But until then he was going to enjoy this moment because he had a feeling the coming weeks weren’t going to get any easier. But as he laid there with Lydia in his arms he couldn’t help feeling a spark of hope inside of him. Maybe they wouldn’t all end up dead, maybe at the end of the day they’d be enough to fight off the benefactor and if not, well, then at least they’d all die trying together.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)**. To request a one-shot just shoot me an ask. :)


End file.
